09 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-09 ; Comments *A 80 minute recording of a three hour show is available. *Selected mainly Dance and International tracks are available on Files 2-4. Sessions *Hooton 3 Car #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 28 April 1996. Session recorded 1996-03-96. No known commercial release. The songs 'Hallways' and 'Swim Feeder' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Teengenerate: ‘Do You Want To Know (7 inch – Wild Wild Generate )’ Wild Wild @ *Cornershop: ‘Butter The Soul (12 inch )’ Wiiija # @ *Baby Bird: ‘Cornershop (2xLP – Ugly Beautiful )’ Echo *R L Burnside: ‘Short Haired Woman (CD – Too Bad Jim )’ Fat Possum Records *''(JP: ‘According to my calculations he’s the 142nd person to be described as the last of the delta blues men.’)'' *Hooton 3 Car:’Playdoh’ (Peel Session) *Twenty Miles: ‘I Wash My Hands (3x7 inch – Ragged Backyard Classics )’ In The Red Recordings *Johnny Violent: ‘US Intervention (2xLP – Shocker )’ Earache # *Captain Beefheart: ‘Zigzag Wanderer (CD – Zigzag Wanderer - Best Of Budda)’ Wooden Hill Records *''(4:30 news)'' *Repair: ‘His Shoes (7 inch – Old Six Recorded)’ Repair *Jimmy Bryant: ‘Tobacco Worm (7 inch - Ha-So)’ Ecco-Fonic *Doof: ‘Mars Need Women (Unknown)’ # *Archers Of Loaf: Web In Front (2xLP – Speed Of Cattle )’ Alias Records *Hooton 3 Car:’Carpet Burn’ (Peel Session) *Nimoy & I-F: ‘Space Toilet (12 inch )’ Disko B # *Musica Transconic: ‘Dolcissimo Sospiro (Various Artists CD - Japan: New Psychedelic Underground )’ Manifactture Criminali *Pram: ‘Silver Nitrate (12 inch – Music For Your Movies )’ Duophonic # *Disciples: ‘Realm Of Symbols (LP - Infinite Density Of Dub )’ Dubhead # *Monkey Island: ‘D.A’s Theme (Various Artists 7 inch – Gone Got Wretched )’ Butchers Wig Records *Sign Of Chaos: ‘Honey (2xLP - Frankenscience [Urban Cyberpunk] )’ Earache # *Flaming Stars: ‘Ten Feet Tall (7 inch )’ Vinyl Japan *'File 1' ends *MA3: Those DJ's (DJ-SS & Barcode Remix) (12" - FORM12066R John changes speed mid record, and back again....# *Clatterbox: Robotic Funk Attack (12" - Clatterbeats Volume 2) Clear CLRB.TWO # *D.O.M.: Locomotive (12" - Vegetation EP) Stay Up Forever SUF 019 # *Arakatuba: Felix (v/a album - Brazilian Explosion) Mr Bongo MRB 006 # *Jetzmann/LSki: Retro (7" - Retro / Supra) The Bog SUBBOG 001 # $ *Greenhaus: Effect (12" - Don't Be Clever E.P) Eurobeat 2000 E U2001 #'' $'' *X-Dream: The Frog (12") Blue Room Released BR017 # $'' *Propellerheads: Big Dog (12" - Take California) Wall Of Sound WALLT 024 # ''$ *MC Hellshit & DJ Carhouse: unknown $ *Astralasia: Four Moons (album - The Seven Pointed Star) Magick Eye MEY 18 # $ *end of show *Tracks marked # on File 2 '''and @ on '''File 3 '''and $ on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-11-09 (incomplete) *2) dat_118.mp3 *3) 1996-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE313 *4) 1996-11-xx Peel Show LE315 ;Length *1) 01:21:22 (starts 00:01:35) *2) 02:42:05 (00:05:23 to 01:23:47) (from 00:38:38 unique) *3) 1:32:00 (to 4:59) *4) 1:32:37 (36:13-1:03:44) (53:43-57:28 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 118 *3) Created from LE313 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel October November 1996 Lee Tape 313 *4) Created from LE315 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 315 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes